The Song of Our love
by arashi099
Summary: Can a song help Sakura understand her feelings? And how will the same song affect Syaoran? *Complete* Please read and review!!!
1. Sakura's Memories

**The Song of Our Love**

I was kind of hesitant to write a songfic since the odds that someone has already done one using the same song are kind of high.  But I heard this song the other day, and it inspired me to write one anyway.  It only starts off as a songfic though.  The song is called _Tomodachi__ from Escaflowne, another great anime.  It's a really sweet song.  If you know of another fiction using this song, please tell me.  I'd like to read it._

Disclaimer:  I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura in any way.  All credit goes to the wonderful anime group Clamp.  I also do not own Escaflowne, the song I'm using, or its translation.  

This takes place right after the 2nd TV season of CCS.  Syaoran did tell Sakura how he felt and the second movie hasn't happened.  

Enjoy!

**Sakura's Memories**

Sakura sighed as she turned on the radio in her room then threw herself down on her bed. 

It had been a week since Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong.  

_I love you, he said.  That had surprised me so much…I never expected him to say that…to feel that way about me.  But everyone else knew.  Why didn't I see it? He looked kind of sad when I didn't say anything.  But I didn't know what to say.  I don't really know how I feel._

Sakura listened as a new song came on the radio, one she'd never heard before.

Doushiteru kana, anata no koto (I wonder how it's been with you)

Tsumetai kaze ni sukoshi omotta (In the cold wind I pondered a little bit)

_Just like I've been thinking about Syaoran.___

Eda ni mo tarete hanashita yo ne (We leaned against a branch and talked, didn't we?) 

Karada ga hiete hi ga ochite mo (My body started to chill and as the sun was setting)

_I remember so well the few talks we had.  You never really said much, but when you did, you helped me know you and understand you more.  I remember the time at the beach when we talked a little about our feelings for Yukito-san.  Things certainly have changed._

Nakidashite shimatta (I ended up crying)

Watashi o mamoru you ni (And as if to protect me)

Damatte soba ni ite (You came and stood silently by my side)

Kureta ne (Didn't you?)

_I'll never forget those times you comforted me, even if you didn't realize it.  And all the times you've helped me and protected me.  Like the time in the cave when all I could do was cry, you helped me see what to do.  And when the mirror card tricked Touya and he fell, you helped me find him.  I could hear your voice clearly when I was almost defeated by Yue, and that helped me through.  You watched out for me and protected me all you could as I tried to turn the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.  You were always there._

Fushigi na sekai sono hitomi ni (I felt like your eyes)

Utsushiteru you na sonna kigashita (Reflect a wondrous world)

_You helped me understand my power from the beginning, even when it seemed you hated me._

Akogare dato ka yumemiru koto (You taught me how to dream)

Anata ni kitto oshierareta (And long and such)

_And before you left you helped give me hope and confidence to succeed as mistress, leaving behind your own disappointment in not becoming master of the cards.  _

Hanareba nare ni naru (I told you only a little while ago)

Sukoshi mae ni tsugeta (Even if we get torn apart)

Negai (I won't forget)

Wasurenai de iru kara (Our dreams, so…)

_And now that you're gone, even though sometimes it hurts, I can still try to be strong when I think of you and how much you've done._

Tooku temo anata ni (Even though I'm far away from you)

Maketaku wa nainda (I don't want to give up)

Itsu made mo futari wa (Even though we've always been)

Raibaru… (Rivals)

_Ever since the beginning, I never wanted to give up, even when you thought I couldn't handle it.  It seems strange, but that helped give me determination to continue…to prove myself.  And I want to continue like that._

Tayori wa iranai (I don't need to hear any news)

Daisuki na tomodachi (Beloved friend)

_And because you were so strong for me, I'm sure you will be okay._

Dare ni mo iwanai (I don't tell anyone else)

Ichiban no omoide (My foremost thoughts)

_I still can't believe you told me you loved me._

_I only wish I could tell you what's in my heart…but I still don't know…_

Mou ichido aeru sa (We'll meet once more, right?)

Daisuki na tomodachi (Beloved friend)

_I'll wait for you to return as long as it takes._

Wasureru koto nai (I won't forget you)

Daisuki na tomodachi (Beloved friend)

_I'll never forget you and all that we've been through, even though now, it kind of hurts._

_We became such close friends, and I miss you and want you here._

Sakura suddenly sat up, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

_This crazy song is messing with my head.  Is that all I want? To be only friends with him?_

_I've never felt exactly like this before…my heart kind of hurts.  I really want him to be here.  I guess I do love him.  _

Sakura sighed. 

_But it's too late now.  He's gone. If only I could see him again…then maybe I could tell him…_

Sakura stood up and walked over to her window, looking up at the night sky, filled with beautiful stars.  _I wish Syaoran were here so we could look at the stars together._

She jumped as her phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan? This is Tomoyo."

"Oh hi Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm sorry for calling so late, but I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"Umm…that sounds like fun, but I don't really feel like going out tomorrow," Sakura replied.  "Gomen-ne, Tomoyo-chan."

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  "You haven't done anything this past week."

"I'm fine.  I just…" 

"You just?" Tomoyo prompted.

"I just want to be alone for a while," she told her slowly.

Tomoyo sighed. "Okay, just remember I'll still be here when you decide you've been alone enough."

"Arigatou," Sakura said.  

"Well, I'll talk to you later then," Tomoyo said.

Sakura waited till she heard Tomoyo hang up then turned off her phone. 

_Tomoyo__ is such a good friend.  I'm sure she would feel better if I told her I had finally decided how I felt about Syaoran, but I'm not ready to tell her yet.  I want to tell him first._

_But it could be a long time…if ever…until I see him again.  He'll probably have found someone else to love by then…  _

Sakura looked over at her phone lying beside her.  _Maybe I should call him…no, I'd probably lose my courage to tell him._

_I could write a letter…it might seem a little less meaningful if I only write it, but he did promise to come back one day.  It might be enough till I can see him again._

Sakura's eyes brightened with love and determination, as she got out her favorite pen and a piece of paper.

_Dear Syaoran…_

***

End of Chapter 1

Well I hope you like it so far.  Syaoran's memories are coming next!

Please review!


	2. Syaoran's Memories

**The Song of Our Love**

**Syaoran's**** Memories**

"That's enough for today," the instructor said.  "You don't seem to really be into it since you've come back anyway."

Syaoran looked away from his instructor.  Ever since he had returned to Hong Kong a week ago, he had been put back into a rigorous training schedule.  

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Syaoran answered.  He shut his eyes trying to get rid of an image of a pretty young girl that suddenly entered his mind.  Of course, it didn't work.

The instructor just sighed.  He knew the young boy was lying.  "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said.

Syaoran slowly returned home and went straight to his room.  _Why can't I get her out of my head?_

After a quick shower, he turned on the radio, set to a Japanese music station he had found the day after he had returned home.  He missed Japan already, and he knew it was all because of one single girl.

_It's all her fault that I want to stay connected somehow with that place.  I don't really want to forget anything that happened there._

The words of a new song suddenly broke into his thoughts.

Doushiteru kana, anata no koto (I wonder how it's been with you)

Tsumetai kaze ni sukoshi omotta (In the cold wind I pondered a little bit)

_I wonder how everyone back in __Japan__ is doing, especially Sakura.  I wonder what she thinks about what I told her before I left.  I can't believe I really managed to do it…_

Eda ni mo tarete hanashita yo ne (We leaned against a branch and talked, didn't we?) 

Karada ga hiete hi ga ochite mo (My body started to chill and as the sun was setting)

_I remember those few times that we talked.  She always seemed to really feel whatever I was saying, or anyone else for that matter.  She seemed to take our own feelings and pain on herself somehow._

Nakidashite shimatta (I ended up crying)

Watashi o mamoru you ni (And as if to protect me)

Damatte soba ni ite (You came and stood silently by my side)

Kureta ne (Didn't you?)

_I never cried in front of you, but you always seemed to know how I felt about some things.  I guess you never realized how I felt about you though even though everyone else did.  He smiled.  __But you always tried to include me and be kind to me even when I was so cruel to you._

Fushigi na sekai sono hitomi ni (I felt like your eyes)

Utsushiteru you na sonna kigashita (Reflect a wondrous world)

_You showed me a different kind of world than what I've grown up in.  You helped me to realize that there is more to life than just training.  I never really worried about the future when I was with you._

Akogare dato ka yumemiru koto (You taught me how to dream)

Anata ni kitto oshierareta (And long and such)

_You showed me a different part of myself that I never knew I had.  You taught me how to have fun and how to relax…and how to love.  _

Hanareba nare ni naru (I told you only a little while ago)

Sukoshi mae ni tsugeta (Even if we get torn apart)

Negai (I won't forget)

Wasurenai de iru kara (Our dreams, so…)

_I won't ever forget what you've taught me and how much I love you, not even here where I'm so far from you._

Tooku temo anata ni (Even though I'm far away from you)

Maketaku wa nainda (I don't want to give up)

Itsu made mo futari wa (Even though we've always been)

Raibaru… (Rivals)

_I'll never give up my love for you.  You were always so wonderful to me no matter how I treated you.  You always seemed to believe in me and trust in me even when all I wanted was to take away the Clow Cards from you.  I didn't understand that then, but since then, you've taught me what it is to have a friend…to be a friend.  I'll never forget that._

Tayori wa iranai (I don't need to hear any news)

Daisuki na tomodachi (Beloved friend)

_I'm sure you'll be fine because you always have been.  You have so many wonderful friends there with you.  I only wish I could be there too.  You became such a great friend even though sometimes I didn't act like I thought of you in that way._

Dare ni mo iwanai (I don't tell anyone else)

Ichiban no omoide (My foremost thoughts)

_I could never really tell anyone else but you how I felt.  I told only you about my feelings for Yukito so long ago.  You were even gentle with me then when you felt the same way.  We seemed to always want the same thing, but you never treated me as an enemy.  And I'll never tell anyone else exactly how I feel about you unless, of course, you wanted me to.  I would do anything for you._

Mou ichido aeru sa (We'll meet once more, right?)

Daisuki na tomodachi (Beloved friend)

_All this past week, I've been wondering exactly how you felt about me.  Now I realize that's not important.  I know how you feel about me as a friend.  That's enough.  So when we meet again, maybe it would be better if we met only as friends.  _

  
Wasureru koto nai (I won't forget you)

Daisuki na tomodachi (Beloved friend)

_I could never forget anything about you.  And although I'll never forget my love for you as more than a friend, I don't want you to be confused or hurt by my feelings.  We did great as friends, and maybe that's actually how it should be.  _

Syaoran sighed as the song's last notes faded away.  He loved Sakura from the bottom of his heart and it would be hard for him to accept only friendship with her.  But he realized he didn't want to cause her any pain.  

He slowly got up and walked over to his desk.  He picked up a group picture that was taken during one of the school's trips in Japan.  His gaze focused on Sakura.

_She's so beautiful.  Everything about her is so…perfect._

He gently put the photo down, and got out a piece of paper and a pen.  

_This is not going to be easy._

***

End of Chapter 2

Disclaimer from chapter 1 applies to this chapter and any upcoming chapters as well.

Please review!! 


	3. Letters

**Letters**

*one week later*

Syaoran's eyes slowly opened as little beams of light made their way through the curtain.

He had dreamt about Sakura, about her receiving his letter and crying.

_Why would she cry?  _

He sighed.  _I hope it was the right thing that I did, sending her that letter._

He slowly got out of bed, reluctantly getting dressed for his early morning training with his instructor.  Just as he was about to leave, someone knocked on his door.

"Wei…" Syaoran said surprised.

"Good morning, Master Li.  There is a letter for you," he said handing him the letter.

Syaoran looked down to see who it was from.  His eyes widened as he saw the name.

_Sakura?___

"Master Li?" Wei asked worriedly, seeing the expression on his face.

"Uh…thank you Wei," Syaoran said before quickly closing the door.  

He hesitated before opening the letter.  _What am I thinking?  She couldn't possibly have answered the letter I sent her yet.  She might not even have gotten it yet. _

He quickly opened the seal and took the letter out, opening it impatiently.

            Dear Syaoran,

Hi!  How are you?  I hope you and your family are doing well.  They were so kind when I visited so long ago.  Have you seen Meilin yet?  How is she?  It certainly has been a long time since I've seen her.  

Well, I know it has only been a week since you left, but I really think I need to tell you this.  I was listening to this song the other day while I was thinking about you, and somehow it helped me realize how I feel.  I thought about calling, but I think I'm too weak for that.  Anyway, ever since you left I couldn't stop thinking about what you said to me.  Then, I didn't know how I felt.  But the song made me remember so much about you and how you helped me and how much I enjoyed being with you.  And now I know how I feel and how I've felt for so long.  I'm just sorry I didn't realize it before you left.  But I'll keep the special words in my heart until I see you again.  I really want to tell them to you face to face.  

I really want to be with you again, and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to come back.  I just hope you still feel the same.

            Sakura

Syaoran could only stare at the letter, shocked at what it held. He re-read it over and over, trying to make sure it wasn't a dream or that he hadn't just made it up.  But it was real.

_I can't believe this.  I never thought that she might feel this way. _

His head suddenly snapped up, his eyes wide.  

_The letter!  Oh no…_

Syaoran sighed, and began banging his head on the wall behind him.

_What am I going to do? I should never have written that letter.  What is she going to think!?_

He suddenly turned and punched the wall in frustration, knocking a deep whole in it.  

He welcomed the pain in his hand.

_What am I going to do?_

***

"What's wrong, Touya?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked his son.

Touya looked up at him surprised.  "Nothing."  He silently continued his breakfast.

Fujitaka looked at him, knowingly.  "You are worried about Sakura, right?" Touya didn't answer. 

"I am also worried about her," he admitted.  "But I think it would be best if she just worked things out on her own.  I think all she needs is a little time."

Touya sighed.  "But she barely ever comes out of her room.  She doesn't eat all that much anymore.  She just doesn't seem all there.  She even ran into the wall the other day, and she didn't even seem to realize it."

"I know," Fujitaka said.  "But I really don't think there's anything we can do."

"The mailman just came," Touya stated, looking out the window.  He quickly got up and went to get the mail.  He stopped as he saw a letter addressed to Sakura, but there was no return address.  _I wonder…that gaki just left a couple weeks ago…it better not be from him._

He slowly walked up the stairs and to the door of Sakura's room.  He knocked gently, but when no one answered, he opened the door.  Sakura was still asleep.  He walked in and left the letter on her desk.  He sighed as he looked back over at Sakura.  _What's wrong with you? _

After he left, Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  She had been awake the whole time, but didn't want to talk.  _I can't stop thinking about Syaoran.  I wonder what he'll think about my letter._

She slowly got up and looked over at her open drawer.  Kero was still asleep.  She suddenly noticed the letter on her desk.  _I guess that's what Touya brought._

She picked it up and opened it.  Her hand started to shake uncontrollably as she looked to see who it was from.

_Syaoran__?_

She fell weakly on her bed as she began to read.

            Dear Sakura-san,

I hope you and everyone else in Tomoeda are doing fine.  I've been thinking and I decided that maybe it was wrong of me to tell you what I did before I left.  You were such a wonderful friend to me even though I didn't always treat you nicely.  You taught me a lot while I was there, especially things about myself.  You allowed me to be myself more than I ever have before.  So maybe that's how we should remain – just as friends.  I don't want you to be confused, and I certainly don't want to cause you any pain.  

Your friend, 

Syaoran Li

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face by the time she finished reading the short letter.

_So I was too late.  He doesn't love me anymore.  Maybe he already found someone else?...a childhood friend maybe?_

Sakura clutched the letter tightly in her hand and buried her face in her pillow.

_Why couldn't I know before? Why'd it take me so long to find out how I felt?  Now he'll probably laugh at that letter I wrote.  _

"Sakura?" Kero asked, waking up as he heard sobs coming from the other side of the room.  "What's wrong?"

Sakura ignored him.

He flew closer, hovering over her head.  "What happened?"

"Please…please leave me alone," she mumbled. 

_This is all my fault.  Syaoran…_

***

End of Chapter 3


	4. *Moments on a Bridge*

**The Song of Our Love**

Thanks for the nice reviews!  *smiles* 

It's the final chapter.  Enjoy!

**Moments on a Bridge**

Sakura woke early the next day, dressing quietly so as not to disturb Kero.  And even though she hated the letter from Syaoran, she couldn't help but stuff it in her pocket before she left.  She walked slowly and silently down the street.  Her stomach growled, but she ignored it.  She hadn't eaten at all the day before.  

Visions of Syaoran and everything that had happened between them kept flashing over and over in her mind.  

_Why can't I get him out of my head?  He doesn't even love me anymore.  _

Tears began forming in her eyes again.  She blinked them back.

_I don't want to cry any more.  _

She looked around and found herself on the small bridge near Penguin Park.  She decided to sit down, hanging her legs off the edge of the bridge, and looked down at her blurry reflection in the water.

She looked horrible.  She knew her father and Touya were worried about her, not to mention Kero.  Even Yukito had come over and tried to cheer her up yesterday afternoon.  

_It would be better if I could forget about him…but I can't._

Her tears silently began to fall and make little ripples on the surface of the water.  This time, she just let them come.

***  
  


"I hope you enjoyed your flight."

Syaoran nodded politely to the young attendant as he stepped off the plane.  After reading Sakura's letter, he had cancelled all his training sessions and booked the earliest flight to Japan he could.  He knew that unless some kind of miracle had happened, Sakura would have already received the letter he had sent, telling her to forget what he had told her.  He was determined to rip that letter into as many pieces as he could.  

It seemed forever before he could get through all the security and get to the airport's bus station.  He sighed frustrated as the bus he had hurried onto slowly pulled away from the airport.

_At this rate, it'll take an hour to reach Tomoeda._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Sakura had written.  He hadn't parted with it since he had first received it.  He groaned as he read it again.  

_Why did I have to go and write her a letter like I did?  She must think I never really even meant what I said…that I loved her.  I am such an idiot.  I wrote that letter thinking that I didn't want to hurt her, but that's probably all I did._

Syaoran patiently stepped off the bus an hour later as it finally reached Tomoeda.  He quickly started walking toward Sakura's house.  He slowed as he passed Penguin Park. 

Images of the past crept once more into his mind.

_So much happened here…it's almost unbelievable how much I've grown to like this place…all because of her…_

As he came upon a small bridge, he stopped suddenly in his tracks.

_Sakura…_

His face fell as he saw her, tears streaming down her cheeks.  

_I can't bear to see her cry, and it's all my fault._

He slowly walked over to her and sat beside her.  She slowly looked up at him.  Her eyes widened in shock as she saw him.

_Syaoran__?__ I must be dreaming.  This can't be real._

He slowly leaned over and wiped some of her tears away.  "I'm so sorry."

"Syaoran…" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he repeated, his voice full of emotion.  

"I thought…" she began, then stopped and looked away.  He reached out and gently turned her face toward him. 

"Thank you for the letter," he said.  She looked up at him surprised.  

They were silent for a moment.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly, looking away.

"Did you really mean what you said in the letter you wrote?" he asked.

"Of course," she said hesitantly.  He smiled.

"Then I came here to rip the letter I sent you to pieces."

She looked sharply up at him, her eyes wide.  "What?"

"You said a song helped you figure out how you felt, right?  Well, that's kind of the same with me too."  He could tell she was confused.  "The song was kind of about being friends, and when I listened to it, all I could think about was you and how much you had been a friend to me.  When I wrote the letter, I never really thought that you would feel the way you do.  All I thought was that what I had told you before I left would only confuse you.  So I decided to write you a letter saying that friendship was enough, even though I didn't really mean it.  I thought that might be what you wanted, and I only wanted you to be happy."

He sighed.  "But when I got your letter, I realized how wrong I was.  I didn't know what to do…I had no idea what you would think."

"Why wouldn't you think that I wouldn't be happy with what you told me before," Sakura asked.

"When I told you, you seemed shocked and confused," Syaoran began.  "It looked as though you weren't expecting it at all.  So I thought you didn't like it…"

"I was confused," Sakura admitted.  "But I wasn't unhappy."

"I realize that now."

Sakura looked straight up at him and into his eyes.  "So did you really mean what you said before you left?"

"Yes."

For the first time that day, she smiled.  His eyes brightened as he saw her smile.

"I thought that maybe you had found someone else in Hong Kong," she told him.

He looked at her surprised.  "I was only there for a week before I wrote you."

"I know.  But I thought maybe it was some friend you knew from before you came to Japan," Sakura said.

He laughed gently.  "No, I could never love anyone else but you."  He watched as her smile grew wider.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do," he answered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  "I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too, Syaoran," she whispered, as he gently lowered his mouth to hers, their kiss full of the emotion of the past day.

As they pulled away, Sakura suddenly thought of the letter in her pocket.  She pulled it out slowly, and handed it to Syaoran.  

"It's the letter you wrote," she explained.

He frowned at the horrible piece of paper in his hand before he quickly and violently tore it into pieces and threw them into the creek below.

"Try to forget that letter, okay?" he said.

"But what if I want to be friends?" Sakura asked sweetly.  Syaoran glanced at her.

"Oh we'll be friends," he began, "but also, so much more."

She smiled. "That's what I was hoping you would say," she replied, resting her head against his chest.

And together they watched as the pieces of the letter floated away until they finally disappeared.

**Owari**** (The End)**

Well, I hope you liked the story.  Thank you so very very much for reading it!!!

If you liked it you might want to check out my other fictions, one called Sakura and Syaoran's Love and one called The Love of the Magic Knights (for Magic Knight Rayearth).

Well, thanks again for reading and for the awesome reviews!  

-arashi099


End file.
